Love You Forever
by bethaniej
Summary: The trio and Draco go to Canada on an exchange trip. They meet several new characters. As well there is jealousy and tons of romance!


Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter characters 

Love You Forever 

It's their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Hermione just got her acceptance letter saying she would be going to Canada. She is going to the Sister school of Hogwarts: Orcas: Academy of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Magical Blood. She read the letter and it read:

_Dear Miss Granger, I am pleased to inform you that your application to go overseas to Canada for the exchange trip has been read and accepted. You will be flown over on August 29 so to buy your books when you get here. There will be three other students from your school, they will have received their letters by now and you all will meet at the airport. Please remember that you are to bring the necessary to fit the cold temperatures here in Canada. When you arrive you will be sorted again and put into your fitting houses. Please, as a reminder, don't try to hoodwink our magical robe, as it will put you in the opposite house of which you want. Also before I close you will have an escort. Her name is Ice-Leigh Slytherin. Do not be alarmed, she is very open to all kinds of witches and wizards. Hope that your summer is going great! _

The Headmaster  
Professor Reddenoff

"Damn," she thought. "I thought it would be just me going on the trip. I wonder who else is going!" She quickly jotted off letters to Ron and Harry while packing. She only had two weeks to prepare for the trip. She put a Muggle book on Canadian customs in her suitcase along with some woolen socks and some fleece pajamas. She put tons of skirts knowing that she wanted to have a fling I while she was there. When she finished packing she looked up and saw the two people she never thought she would see…Ron and Harry. "Harry! Ron!" she cried and threw her arms about both of them. "Hey Hermione!" Harry said, "Rons dad works at the ministry and we both got letters for the exchange trip. He told us you got one too, but he won't tell us the fourth person." Hermione squealed with glee at the idea of her best friends going with her. No longer was she upset that she wasn't going alone.  
The blonde haired boy sat looking at the envelope that arrived for him on his bed. Picking it up gingerly he turned it over and tore the back open. His gray eyes flitted over the letter:

"Shit," thought Draco. "I wanted to go with one person, but maybe I can seduce this 'Ice-Leigh Slytherin'. She'll be a challenge for me. Putting his clothes in his brand new dragon hide suitcase. Grabbing his cloak he set it on his bed and contemplated whom else would be going. "At least I'll be able to get away from Potty-head, Weasel, and Mudblood for a while. And not have to witness their stupid sugary sweet friendship." His thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming. Draco ran downstairs and saw his father laughing…not the menacing way he normally laughs, but a real laugh. "Hey Father, what's so funny? Did Potter die or something?" he asked. "No, unfortunately he hasn't but I heard you were accepted in that exchange program. Now here's what I want you to do…"

Hermione and the boys were getting on the plane. Harry was mesmerized with the thought of flying, while Ron, he was freaking out about Muggles not having brooms or flying cars. "Ronald," said Hermione. "Muggles don't have magic, they can't have brooms or cars that fly. It's not logical enough to them." Settling down on her seat she closed her eyes, but they bolted right back open at the familiar drawl that was Draco. "Oh god, don't tell me I have to spend another year with filth." He said. "If you don't like it, get off the plane Malfoy." Harry told him. My father told me that I was chosen to go so I can show them in Canada that I am the model Hogwarts student." Malfoy said. Ron sniggered quietly as Draco went down the aisle to his seat.

It was a long flight, though no one was jinxed or lost an arm while on the plane. Draco shoved Harry down the aisle so he could get off the plane. "Out of my way Potter, I want to see if my tour guide is here." "Sod off Malfoy, we got to the door first, you can wait. "Welcome boys and girl! Welcome to Vancouver Island Canada. Now, we can't use any portkeys here, too many Muggles around. Now we have to travel by car to the boat house just five miles away. Bring your trunks now come along. The four of them traipsed off to the car (which was magically enhanced) and sat down. Now let's get to know each other. My name is Professor Reddenoff. And you?" he looked at Malfoy. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the boy drawled. "Um, my name is Hermione Granger" she squeaked "Oh well Miss Gryffindor will love to see you. I understand you two have been corresponding." Beamed Reddenoff. "Well, I'm Ron Weasly" "And I'm Harry Potter." "Oh the famous Harry Potter, what an honor for us. Well I hope the four of you show us as much respect as you do each other." He said, "Ah, there's the two of them now." He pointed at a blonde girl her hair was very much like Dracos', and a brunette girl. Both wore school robes, but they seemed to be in different houses. But instead of glaring at each other, they were laughing. As the car stopped at the dock all four of them got out of the car with their trunks and walked towards the girls. "Hey Harry, that blonde girl is in Slytherin and the brunette is in Gryffindor, why are they friends?" Ron asked. "I dunno, maybe they aren't like us at Hogwarts." Harry whispered back. As they approached the girls, two small figures stepped out from behind them. "Mikey, Durmelm, go get their stuff and set it on the boat." They said, "our first stop is Telegraph Cove. And then we go to Beaver Cove, let's go. "Hang on!" Draco said. "We don't even know who's who! Can we at least which of you is the Slytherin girl?" The blonde girl giggled, "that would be me. My name is Ice-Leigh Slytherin. And I did not pick my name out of a hat, I am related to Slytherin." She said as she looked at Draco. "I'm Erin Gryffindor. Also named after a house." The brunette piped up. "Oh My God!" Hermione squealed. "My name is Hermione! We've been writing for two years!" the two honey haired girls hugged. "Ugh, enough with this stupid hugging crap. Can we get on the boat Erin?" Ice-Leigh drawled. "Hey Ron, she talks like Malfoy." Harry whispered to Ron. "Yeah, I know. Creepy eh?" Ron replied as they watched Draco help Ice-Leigh into the boat. Hermione felt a pang of jealously as she watched the blonde girl smile and act helpless while Draco helps her up. "Why am I feeling this?" she thought. "I don't like Malfoy in that way…he's arrogant and a complete idiot. I want to find a compatible relationship while I'm here." Erin continued to chatter all the way to Telegraph Cove as if there was no tomorrow.

Tell me what you think! This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. Please comment or I'll loose confidence that I am a good writer. Thanks!


End file.
